zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost the Rainbow Serpent
Ghost the Rainbow Serpent (ゴースト ・ザ ・レイﾝボー ・サーパﾝト Goosuto za Reinboo Saapanto) is a 19 year old anthropomorphic male Mythsetian rainbow serpent, the fifth son of Hydra and Adalinda, nephew of Azreal, younger brother of Garnett, Umber, Sapphire, Payne, Sepia, Shamrock, and the elder brother of Pine and Azure. He is also the speed member of Team Garnett. While Ghost appeared to be a loyal follower to his brother Garnett, Ghost in fact was waiting for the right time to betray him at his weakest, having learned of Garnett's possession by Mythos early on after discovering a diary that belonged to Nekros, revealing the entirety of the spell that caused it. In order to keep this a secret and likely protect his siblings, Ghost tore out the page and kept it on himself. Physical description Ghost is a striped serpent of the colors of the rainbow: red, orange, yellow, green, indigo, blue and violet and grey eyes. He wears white gloves; blue, white and black shoes and golden snake bracelets on his wrists and ankles. He has a long tail with a rattle on the end and piercings along his hood. Personality Ghost is perhaps the most enigmatic and mysterious of the Mythos family, largely due to his mutism and reluctance to share nearly any personal detail, even with his family. His motives for assisting Garnett in his crusade are mostly unclear, but it is clear that Ghost is keeping something from Garnett as well. As a result of this, Ghost is particularly difficult for those he interacts with to read and understand. Despite being loyal to Garnett, Ghost still retains some concern for his other siblings. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Ghost is gifted in magical abilities from his bloodline. Ghost has the power to control the element of light. Powers *'Light manipulation:' From his Mythos heritage, Ghost inherited the ability to control the element of light. He can create and control any forms of light energy and use them as formulated light blasts and energy beams. **'Invisibility:' Ghost can bend the light around and off his scales to render himself invisible. **'Holographic projection:' Ghost can use light to project holographic projections of either himself or anything else he wishes. *'Enhanced speed:' Ghost possesses enhanced speed and agility. *'Enhanced perception:' Ghost has an enhanced sense of perception and awareness. The rattle on his tail involuntarily shakes when he sense danger, alerting him to a possible coming threat. *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through his bloodline, Ghost is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing him to live as long as three hundred years. *'Titan transformation:' Ghost potentially holds the same ability to enter a Titan transformation like his siblings. Presumably, he would become entirely made up of light energy, be able to fly, become invulnerable and receive a massive increase in his powers. Skills *'Flexibility:' Ghost's snake physiology makes him incredibly flexible, capable of easily maneuvering his body and dodging attacks and slipping through small cracks. *'Prehensile tail:' Ghost's tail is prehensile and can wrap around objects or individuals to hold or grab. *'Sign language:' Being mute, Ghost is unable to communicate with others verbally and instead uses sign language. Trivia *Ghost is named after the color of the same name. *Ghost and his family's elemental powers are based on the guardian spirits. *If Ghost were to have a Pokemon team, it wold consist of: **Volbeat, to represent Ghost's light powers. **Swellow, to represent his eventual love interest, Wave. **Ampharos, as another representation of Ghost's light powers. **Starmie, to represent Ghost's non-verbal forms of communication. **Unknown (G), to represent the truly "unknown" nature and intentions of Ghost. **Mesprit, for the emotions that Ghost appears to lack and their shared feature of a gemstone on their forehead. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Category:A to Z Category:Mythos Family Category:Team Garnett Category:Good